


Ben Solo Lives

by OccamsWriter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccamsWriter/pseuds/OccamsWriter
Summary: An ethereal voice echoed off the walls of the stone amphitheater, Ben, get up. Ben grimaced squeezing his eyes tighter. Ben!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ben Solo Lives

An ethereal voice echoed off the walls of the stone amphitheater, _Ben, get up._ Ben grimaced squeezing his eyes tighter. _Ben!_

Ben shot up looking around at the jagged throne and rows of seating where the Sith had stood, "Dad?" His head pounding against his skull trying to remember what happened. "We were fighting the Emperor and he threw me down," Ben looked behind him at the chasm, "there and then nothing." 

_You died, son._ Han's voice spoke again, _But I don't think it's your time. Now get up._

"Died?" Ben looked back toward the chasm behind him. Ben reflexively extended a hand out waiting for the hilt of his lightsaber to return to him but nothing. "Where is my saber?" His heart beating out of his chest, straining his eyes around the room.

Ben thought to himself, _Where is Rey?_

Ben nodding, working to control his breathing he thought of Rey trying to picture her in his head, reaching out to her. "I can't feel her anymore," he said aloud, the little focus he had garnered gone again. "Why can't I feel her?"

His father didn't answer.

Ben growled looking back toward the way he came in, "I guess I'll have to get moving again."

* * *

Ben gaped at the wreckage of hundreds of First Order destroyers as he reached the surface. Looking around he worried that his TIE Silencer shared a similar fate, crushed underneath a Destroyer's immense size. He could hear the searing of electrical circuits and the distant explosion of reactors. Rounding a particularly large chunk of Destroyer, he saw a TIE Fighter struggling to hover in place on the outskirts of the battlefield. He groaned, and crawled into the cockpit assessing the damage. He hit the ignition as the engine whined and gave out. He looked back over the battlefield, "Well, at least there's no scarcity of parts." Pulling himself out of the cockpit, he walked back into the wreckage.


End file.
